Birthdays
by Omega-Red9
Summary: Wally hates birthdays. Read and you'll find out why. I chronicle some of his birthdays, the good and bad ones. Nightwing cameo. Definite 3 4 romance. Please remember to read and review
1. Chapter 9

Hey, my name is OmegaRed9. I just want to remind you that I don't own any of these characters so if you happen to be the owners don't complain to me. Also, if you happen to like my work, please rate it and read some of my other stuff. Oh, by the way, I start at part 9 because it is his ninth birthday. So please don't ask where parts 1-8 are because I won't be writing them.

**Birthdays**

**Part 9**

"Uh! I hate birthdays." I said as I turned off my alarm clock. My name is Wally and if there is one thing that I can't stand it's birthdays. I guess that's why I haven't had a birthday party for the last three years going. I just hope that I don't have to deal with any surprise parties. None of the others actually know my birthday so I don't think it'll be a problem. I had better get on over to the tree house before the others get angry at me. So I start to get dressed and pull over my hoodie and head out.

As I'm walking down the street I see a gigantic bird just sitting on the sidewalk in front of me. I stopped dead in my tracks when I saw. The menacing look on its face was startling and I just stared into his eyes. His brown feathers fluttered and made me jump back; I can't believe it. I was never afraid of birds before, but this one is different. Its wingspan must be nearly four feet. Its beak was curved and looked like a hook and I could just imagine what would happen if it flew at me and tried to poke me in the eyes. I can feel my courage retuning so I decide to take a step forward when I notice the razor sharp talons that it was standing on. I could see that it was clutching something in its claws .As I edge closer and closer to the bird I can see that it is a small stuffed doll. It looked like it used to be something that Kuki would play with. A faint smile comes to my face while I think of her. The bird suddenly takes off; its huge wings create a gust of wind strong enough for me to feel it. I have never seen anything so amazing as that creature taking of into the sky. It dropped the small doll; I guess it realized that it wasn't food. I started on toward the tree house. After about three blocks of walking I see that same bird again just sitting in the road. I stopped to look at it; it stared right back at me as if it were trying to tell me something. I know that's just stupid, but that's what it looked like. BAM! Just like that a car hit it in the middle of the road. That giant bird of prey must have been able to see the truck coming. I just don't understand why it didn't move. Oh well. I really need to get to the gang, I'm really late.

So, I reach the tree house and it is dead quiet there. As I walked up the path I was worried that when I opened the door that everyone would jump out and scream surprise or something. Luckily when I walked in there was no one in there. It was a little weird though because I was never the first one there. In fact usually there is someone sleeping here overnight. I wonder what is actually going on. I walk over to the main computer and notice that there is a message waiting on it. I decide to open it and was surprised to see Numbah One standing there. His clothes were tattered and his glasses were half off of his face. He started going on about leaving on a mission without me. Something about a trap also. Then static. I traced the message and took off to the coordinates.

It wasn't long before I showed up at the location that One called me from. I was shocked to see a building on the outskirts of town in ruins and smoke billowing out of it. I could just imagine Kuki chained up in there and I burst out of the jet. I crashed through the roof and burst into the room with an unrelenting force, I didn't even bother to scream one of my usual kick butt lines like "Who wants some?" or "It's about time to give out some butt whoop." I was just too worried about Kuki, and nothing was gonna get in my way. After taking down about five guys I started down a long hall just opening doors and beating up whoever was inside. Nobody even laid a hand on me I was so fast and it only took one hit each to knock em out. I finally reached the last door and went in ready to beat the tar out of what ever was inside. Suddenly out of no where everyone started to yell "SURPRISE!" I mean come on, what is with that.

"Where is Kuki? I swear if you don't tell me I'll…"

"I'm right here silly. What are you all worked up for, it's just a birthday party."

I grabbed Kuku and hugged as tight as I could. "I was so worried about you."

She started to blush and said "You don't have to worry about me Wally, but thank you."

Numbah One walked up to me and said "Wally, the tree house logs say that you only left the tree house ten minutes ago, you must have been booking to get here that fast."

"Wait a minute, Numbah One, who were all of those people that I beat up?"

Suddenly as if on cue, they started filing in one by one. No that I wasn't in a blind rage I could tell that they were fellow KND operatives. They all looked like they needed to see a doctor. Numbah Five walked up to me and said "Numbah Four, you must have really torn through all of these guys if you flew here and made it through all of the trained operatives in ten minutes. I knew that you were a good fighter, but I didn't know that you were that good."

"Yeah," Numbah Two chimed in, "You may even be better then Numbah Five here, and she is supposed to be the best fighter in all the KND."

"Why did you have me beat up all of these operatives? Are you guys nuts or something?"

Numbah 86 walked in and said in that shrill Irish drawl "Well you weren't supposed to make it through all of them; we were supposed to capture you and tie you up with the others. I can't believe how hard you hit; it's a good thing that you are on our side. Ouch."

I was still a little steamed that they would do that to me but hey everyone seemed to get a little punishment so I was ok with it. I'm just happy that Kuki and the others are ok. I hate birthdays.

So we had our cake and party without any other surprises except there was a little disturbance by the Toilenator, but I went out and just beat the pants off of him just to relieve some steam. The sad part is that I warned him that I was having a bad day and that he had better run, but of course, he started to laugh about how stupid everyone in the KND was to send just me. I got tired of his monologue and decided to just tear him apart. Some of the others decided to watch and were cheering me on like it was a wrestling match or something. I didn't mind; it felt good to have someone cheer for me like I was a super hero or something. While I was breaking his bones and putting him into a choke hold I couldn't help thinking about what my super hero name would be. My mind suddenly thought about that bird and came to a name like black hawk or red falcon or something like that. Whatever. I chuckled.

"What are you laughing at stupid?"

"Your stupid face." And with that he passed out from my choke hold and I cuffed him so that global command could take him to prison.

I sighed and walked back inside. Everybody commented on how strong and fast I was. I thanked them, Numbah five just stared at me. I walked up to her and asked her "Is this what you have to put up with all the time."

"Not really, but then again, I don't think I am as good a fighter as you. One day we'll have to spar to find out."

The rest of the party went off without a hitch and I walked out at about sunset to sit on the roof. Kuki walked out after me about two minutes later. I really wanted to be alone, but I didn't mind her. Anyone else I might have had a problem with, but Kuki is ok. She didn't even say a word. She just sat down next to me and laid her head on my shoulder. We just sat there and watched the sunset. It was pretty much a good day, as far as birthdays go. Not too disappointing. After about 20 minutes just like that Kuki and I walked home. I dropped her off at her house and headed off towards mine. Overall, I thought it was a good birthday, not too bad. Maybe I'll have to rethink my position on them. Nine years old. In four more years I won't be in the KND anymore. That is probably the worst part about birthdays. While I was musing about the future and rethinking the events of the day I tripped over my untied shoelace. I hate birthdays.


	2. Chapter 10

Hey, my name is OmegaRed9. I just want to remind you that I don't own any of these characters so if you happen to be the owners don't complain to me. Also, if you happen to like my work, please rate it and read some of my other stuff. Oh, by the way, I start at part 9 because it is his ninth birthday. So please don't ask where parts 1-8 are because I won't be writing them.

**Birthdays**

**Part 10**

Wherever I seem to wonder my mind never follows. It's almost as if I have no control over it anymore. I know that such ideas are a little out of character for me, but I just can't seem to help it. Whatever I am doing, my mind seems to wander to thoughts of Kuki, even when I am talking to Kuki. It's pretty funny how life works out that way. So here I am, on the day of my 10th revolution, and I can't seem to think of anything other then Kuki. I can't seem to stop imagining her laughter dancing along the air like a butterfly spreading its wings lightly caressing my ears. I wonder… if this means that I am falling in love with her. I certainly am much fonder of her then any of the others.

As I sit and ponder, I am interrupted by numbah 5.

"Hey numbah 4…" she says with an almost sly tone in her voice denoting that she is up to something, "I remember last year. On your last birthday, you showed me how strong of a fighter you really were. Now that I've trained really hard for a whole year, I think that I am finally ready to face off against you."

I looked at her and smiled on the inside while keeping my stone cold poker face façade. It is the true desire of a warrior such as myself to face off against an opponent of great strength, and if I know anything it's that numbah 5 can hold her own in a fight. So I look her straight in the eye and tell her "Fine, we can do this in my sparring ring."

"I hope you don't mind, but I've invited the others to provide an audience."

"I don't care, they can watch if they want to."

I almost wish that I had said no. As I was warming up on the way down I heard voices talking in the sparring arena, more then just the other members of the team. When I opened the door I saw that Numbah 5 had linked up with the satellite web system and was going to broadcast the fight to every KND station on the planet. Great.

"Are you ready Numbah 4?"

And with that Numbah Five tried to do a cross kick to the back of my head. I was a little surprised that she would use such an underhanded technique, but then again you can expect the unexpected when it comes to her. I guess she just decided that throwing her inhibitions to the wind was the only way to beat me. I looked over to Numbah 3 sitting next to the ring with a "GO WALLY!" sign. She smiled and waved at me. I suddenly realized that Numbah 5 had finally regained her balance from my blocking her kick and swiped my feet out from under me. I suppose I had better concentrate on the fight rather then my surroundings. I didn't even hit the ground before I shot my right hand out to catch myself and thrust myself up almost as if I didn't even get hit. I charged at Numbah Five and saw her throw her right elbow back and realized that she was going to try to hit me with her right fist. I shot out my left leg to hit her before her fist got even close to me. Of course, I didn't really hit her that hard since I didn't want to hurt her. She quickly got up and dove at me. I rolled out of the way and jumped on her back where she landed. I grabbed her leg and put her into one of my wrestling hold that I learned from watching WCW. I had her I in it for a good 2 minutes before she managed to get out. I was beginning to wonder if she would actually manage to escape it and was debating letting her out of it when she slipped my grip. After having a ten second stare down we started to rumble with each other again. I can't believe how slow she is. I really thought that the self proclaimed "Best Fighter" in the Kids Next Door would be able to move a little bit faster then this. The only believable answer I can think of is that she isn't taking the fight seriously. That almost ticks me off a little.

"Hey Numbah 5, when are you gonna stop playing around and get serious? This is getting boring."

She scowled at me and did a sliding kick straight at my face while I was talking and connected hard. It threw me into the ropes and nearly out of the ring. Now this is what I'm talking about. I guess I had better quit fooling around now and show her what I am really made off. I started running toward her and then did a sliding kick, but instead of sliding on my other foot I dropped to the ground and slid on my butt going after her ankles. She didn't even see it coming and I connected. Now with an injured ankle she won't be able to support all of her weight on that foot and I can rely on her not being able to perform that maneuver again.

I immediately jumped back up and bounced of the ropes doing a flying elbow drop toward the floor that she currently occupied. She narrowly rolled out of the way and staggered to her feet. At the rate that she was moving and how heavily she was breathing, I could tell that she would not last much longer. I couldn't let my guard down though, even though she was injured, she was still dangerous. I smirked as I thought of a new combo and tried the same sliding kick again, except this time I purposely slid a little slower then normal. She easily jumped over me as I slid under her, but because she was injured she could not jump very high or far. I grabbed her injured ankle as I was sliding under her and yanked her down with enough force that when she landed on her right shoulder she nearly disconnected the joint.

I stood back up and decided that the match was finished and gave her a hand up. She looked at me and then put her head down in shame. She said, "Thanks for the hand Numbah 4." And began to limp off out of the room.

Before she left though I screamed out to her and said, "There is no shame in defeat if you tried your hardest Numbah 5." I know she heard me, but I don't think that she listened.

"Wally that was incredible!" Kuki screamed as she jumped into the ring. She wrapped her arms around me and suddenly my legs went to Jello and my face turned completely red. I smiled this huge goofy smile and Kuki just started giggling again. That sound was so uplifting.

The other operatives who were watching the fight just stared silently in amazement at how easily I beat what they thought to be the best fighter in the KND. I thought I would play it cool and just walk out of the sparring room all quiet and mysterious like. It reminded me a lot of those western movies that I love so much. Kuki followed me and we went out to the deck where the others had cake and soda waiting to celebrate my birthday. Numbah 5 finally came back up from her room. She walked perfectly fine to the untrained eye, but I could tell that she was really trying to put on a brave face and focus past the pain.

After the cake we all just sat down and played video games all day. Numbah 2 was still the best at those pilot games and just tore me to pieces in that department. But when it came to Tekken I was unstoppable. Numbah One didn't seem to say a word all day and when I asked him what was up he said that it was nothing. I later saw him sitting at his console typing up a KND status report. I normally wouldn't think twice about it, but he only has to write those after a mission and we hadn't been on one in a week.

So far this has been the best birthday party I have ever had. The day was almost over and I decided to call it a night. I picked up the usually routine and walked Kuki home. But this time something unusual happened. I walked Kuki up to her door and she opened it up and stopped.

"Hey Wally, I have a special present for you that I didn't want the others to see."

I was wondering what she could possibly be talking about and then she leaned over and kissed me. I just stood there in shock and smiled like a big doofus. She said goodnight and closed the door behind her. As I was walking home I couldn't stop thinking about the kiss she gave me. I love birthdays.

I unfortunately could not keep my mind on such a simple task as walking down a side walk and eventually ran crotch first into a fire hydrant. If anything can pull you out of a trance it is a shot to the balls. I just lay on the ground for a minute as the pain subsided and got up to hobble back home. I suddenly jumped as I heard a loud crack of lightning from behind me. I turned around to see a large black thunderhead heading over town. Before I could make it home it started to down pour. I got completely drenched. By the time I had gotten home it looked as if I had just jumped in the river or something. I hate the rain. It was pouring down like God had turned on a water faucet in heaven and left it running all night. I stripped off my freezing cold clothes so I could get into something dry and not catch hypothermia. I slid under my covers and fell asleep almost instantly; I guess the sound of the rain relaxed me a little. The thunder was rumbling in the background and occasionally shook the house. It seemed as if it would never end. As I fell asleep I could tell that the rain was dissipating and I could rest easy. I hate the rain, I hate birthdays.

Snore…


	3. Chapter 11

Hey, my name is OmegaRed9. I just want to remind you that I don't own any of these characters so if you happen to be the owners don't complain to me. Also, if you happen to like my work, please rate it and read some of my other stuff. Oh, by the way, I start at part 9 because it is his ninth birthday. So please don't ask where parts 1-8 are because I won't be writing them.

**Birthdays**

**Part 11**

My name is Nigel, but I am better known as Numbah 1. I am the leader of an elite team of kids called the Kids Next Door. We patrol the world defending kids from adult tyranny. It's a job that few would take willingly, and even fewer are capable of surviving the rigorous training that is needed to make it through some of the missions. That is why my team is the best.

Right now I am on my way to see global command. They have a special mission for me and I am wondering what it could possibly be. Usually they would simply send me a message through the satellite grid, but this is very odd. It has me a little worried. Everytime I show up here its because there is catastrophe that I have to prevent right around the corner. But I guess I have no choice.

I see my door at the end of the corridor. Behind those two slabs of solid steel sit the head of the global command. He alone is privy to all of the KND's top secret files. I get to the door and take a deep breath. Time to dance for the monkey grinder. I open that door and walk in. The roorm is dimly lit except for a lone spot light and a desk light on his desk. He tells me to walk into the spotlight and grab a seat. I walk into the light and grab a chair that was next to me.

"Numbah One reporting for duty sir."

"Sit down Numbah 1, you're not going to like this one."

I sit down and he takes a deep breath and lits out a deep and heavy sigh. "Numbah 1, we have a big problem. Or at least we will in a few years. I think it is important to nip this problem in the bud now. It will be difficult to do now, but it could be near impossible later. Don't you think it would be a good idea to take care of this now before it becomes too difficult for us to handle?"

"Yes sir, I agree."

"Good Numbah 1, that's good."

"So what is this problem of yours."

"Well Numbah 1, you know why we decommission KND operatives once they reach the age of 13. We often call on you to help us with the decommissions. Well we are going to have a terrible fight on our hands with the one I am assigning you. I am giving you any number of operatives that you think you might need and any resources that you will be needing."

"Ok, but don't you have people up here that are trained for just decommissioning old agents, why not use them?"

"Because, you have the most experience with this agent, and I think you will be able to deal with him better then anyone up here at the moon base."

"Ok, so who is this guy?"

"Numbah 4."

When he said Wally's name I shivered. The number was like a nail being driven into my very soul. It shocked me. I was so astonished. I was hoping that I heard him wrong but he just had to repeat himself. I can't believe it; why would they want me to hunt Numbah 4.

"Sir, Numbah 4 is only 11 today. He still has two more long years ahead of him."

"Yes, I know. But, if you recall he alone managed to take down more then a score of highly trained KND agents two years ago, and a year ago he easil defeated the most skilled of all the KND fighters with no effort at all. He can only get better and I don't think that we will be able to decommission him in two years. If we can get him now though we can bypass all of that grief."

"I suppose I see your point, but he has been a loyal member since day one. Everything that he has done has been for the best interest of the KND. Shouldn't we at least give him a chance?"

"I did already. I thought about doing this two years ago after seeing him mow down our best operatives like they were nothing but dolls. But after I saw what he did to Numbah 5 I decided that I had better prepare for the worse and I started to monitor him. He has done nothing but improve in the last year, so I have made my decision. He will be decommissioned immediately. If you don't do it I will simply have someone else do it for you. It is as simple as that."

I sat there for what felt like an eternity. I can't believe what he is telling me. I always hated hunting down my fellow operatives, the people who I fought side by side with on a daily basis. I can't believe it.

"I need a decision now Nigel."

"Fine. If it has to be done, I would rather it me done by me then anyone else."

He smiled down his desk at me. "Good, I'm happy to hear it. What are you going to need for this assignment?"

I thought it over for a minute and made my final decision. "I'll take care of it myself. I only need one thing. I need you to give Numbah 3 an assignment to get her away from Numbah 4."

"Yes, I heard they were something of an item now. Good thinking Numbah 1, she might try to interfere. I'll tell her that the rainbow monkey factory is under attack or something lame like that."

"I may not be able to handle this with just Numbah 2 and Numbah 5, so you may need to have another team ready to take care of it if I fail."

"I'm confident that you can manage. You had better get going; it is going to be raining in your neighborhood soon making it difficult for any kind of aircraft to land."

-----Later-----

Ugh! I hate birthdays!

"Hey Numbah 4! Happy Birthday!"

Kuki, she's great. We have been dating for months now and I have never been happier. She ran over to me and tackled me. Her legs wrapped around me she giggled and kissed me. I have never actually been able to express my true feelings to anyone except her, and even her it felt embarrassing and I blushed. She laughed every time and I think she actually tries to get me into situations where I feel uncomfortable.

I looked up at her and stared directly into her eyes, "I'm so glad I'm with you now."

"I know Wally. I'm happy you finally got the courage."

"Hey now, I always had the courage, I just…" I blushed and started to giggle again. I smiled and kissed her again.

I was never this happy before. I love birthdays.

Suddenly there was an alarm going off and we ran to the briefing room. Numbah One showed up along with the others right behind him.

"Ok guys we have a bit of a dilemma. There are two separate missions and I need a volunteer for one of them. The rest of us will take on the other threat. Unfortunatly, I'm gonna need everyone I can get for the second mission so I can only spare one of you. The one mission that I need a volunteer for is at the rainbow monkey factory. It is under attack by an ice cream truck and it looks like they are ready to destroy the entire factory. I don't know why it is only one ice cream truck but…"

Numbah one was interrupted by Kuki's mad rage.

"I'll take the mission. No one hurts a rainbow monkey and gets away with it."

I figured Kuki would say something like that and I asked Numbah 1 if I could go with her. He said no and that he need me with him. Kuki took off for the Rainbow monkey factory and she was instructed to meet us back here. I heard a thunder clap in the back ground. It made Numbah 1 jump. I thought that was a little odd because he usually had nerves of steel. I guess this mission is pretty important and that is why he is a little shot.

We all watched as Kuki ran off and Numbah 1 spoke up. "Numbah 4, go and prep the jet, time is of the essence so I will brief the others and have them brief you on the way there. So get going."

With that I took off and started to prep the jet. It was a little weird that he sent me instead of Numbah 2. I mean, I'm not the pilot here. I guess Numbah 1 has his reasons. As I was thinking about this I tried to remember the warm up procedures as Numbah 2 taught them to me. Flight isn't exactly my forte, but I recalled them from my memory as best I could and everything went Ok. I turned around and saw the others running toward me fully armed with looks on their faces that said something was up. I couldn't quite put my finger on it yet, but I knew something was up. I'll have to ask them about it.

"Ok, strap in tight everybody, we're going to push these new engine modifications to their max."

At the time I had no reason to suspect any sort of foul play from Numbah 1 so I simply did as he said.

"Hold on Numbah 4, you missed a strap there." Numbah 5 reached around my chair and grabbed a strap that I had never actually seen before. It wrapped around my body twice and very tightly; I could barely even move under the pressure.

Suddenly everyone got up and started to walk toward me. I was a little surprised and wondered what they were doing. I didn't have to wonder long.

Numbah 1 spoke up first. "Don't resist Wally, this won't take long. I'm sorry, but I have to do this. Direct orders from global command."

"What are you talking about Numbah 1. Lets go. We have a mission to go to."

"Not exactly Numbah 4," Nigel said with seriousness in his voice that I had never heard before. "You are the mission. Today is the day we decommission you. You see, you have become too strong to be defeated by any lone agent in the KND. Global Command decided that, rather then let you become stronger, faster, and more agile, we would take you out now. I'm not enjoying this but it has to be done."

I looked over at the others and the had pitiful looks on their faces. I tried to plead with them to help me, but they just turned their backs on me. I can't believe this. Decommisioning. I had never even thought about it till now. They walked up to me and started to beat me down with tears streaming down their faces. I took a good half an hour to knock me out.

----WAKE UP! IT ISN"T YOURE TIME YET!-----

When I came too I only saw Numbah 1 in the cock pit. I guess that He left the other two to deal with Kuki when she returned from an undoubtably fake mission. I was bleeding, badly. I don't know what to do. I need to get out of these restraints now, because of the terrible weather outside Numbah 1 couldn't get out of the atmosphere just yet and is having to go around the storm. I still have time. I just have to get out of these restraints. I tried to struggle against them withot alerting him but they were to tough to break. I suddenly got inspiration. I remember see Lethal Weapon 1 when Mel Gibson dislocated his shoulder. I twisted my left arm violently and heard a pop and felt the sharp and warm feeling of pain but didn't let out a scream. I silently slid out of my chair and popped my arm back in to place. This time though, I couldn't help but let out a small whimper. Nigel must have heard me because he turned his head only to run into my fist.

He rolled with the punch and immediately unbuckled his seatbelt all at the sametime. I quickly clicked the auto-pilot into place and we stood face to face. He is good; he's real good. But so am I. We tumbled for a little bit, but he ended up in one of my choke holds that I had developed a few months ago. He was out in under a minute.

Now to the business at hand. I had to take care of landing this bird, and I don't know how to fly. I grabb the controls and do my best but we end up dropping like a rock. It is frightening how terrible I am at this. I reset the target altitude and turn on the autopilot. Seeing as how terrible a pilot I am , Nigel could get killed if he isn't strapped in. So I put him in the chair that I occupied and strap him in good and tight. He shouyldn't be able to get out of that.

Now back to the landing. I line back up with a street and slowly make my way closer and closer to it. Unfortunatly, I forget to put the landing gear down and we hit hard. The entire ship seems like it is breaking apart as we skid closer and closer to the end of the road moving toward that house at the end of the road. With luck though, we come to a stop a few yard away from it and I make a run for it. I stop about 20 feet away from the plane and turn around to look at the jet. I start to cry and slowly make my way toward the jet. I sit in the pilot's seat and turn on the recorder and start to leave a message.

"How could you? How could you do this to me? After all of the missions and all of the blood shed between us you would dare turn your back on me two years before the designated day. I can't believe you. You would lie to me like that. You sicken me. Kuki… I'm not talking about you of course. Kuki… I love you, and I will go on living hoping that one day I can be with you again. I will never forget the way you made me feel when you gently wrapped your hand around mine. I can never forget that smell of jasmine in your hair. I can never forget that sweet lilting giggle of yours. Don't ever lose that sweetness of yours. As for the rest of you, I will go on living so that I might try to find the strength to forgive you."

I didn't stop crying the entire time. It suddenly started to downpour. I couldn't just leave Nigel here. Not after all that we have been through. I could never turn into what he did. I could never betray him. I grabbed the emergency KND beacon and switched it on. The others would be here within minutes I had better get going, but to where. I can't go back to the KND again. And they will be looking for me at home and my relatives. I guess I am nothing more then a street urchin now. I need to get out of town.

As I started moving down the maze of streets heading out of town I quickly became soaked to the bone. I was still crying, but because of the downpour no one would know but me. I am all alone now.

I hate birthdays!


	4. Chapter 12

Hey, my name is OmegaRed9. I just want to remind you that I don't own any of these characters so if you happen to be the owners don't complain to me. Also, if you happen to like my work, please rate it and read some of my other stuff. Oh, by the way, I start at part 9 because it is his ninth birthday. So please don't ask where parts 1-8 are because I won't be writing them.

**Birthdays**

**Part 12**

Well this is a first. I never thought that someone would actually throw away a whole sandwich. I guess this is the best birthday present that I can hope for this year. Not that I'm complaining or anything; ham is my favorite after all. I haven't actually eaten in days, so this is like a gourmet feast. Hey, look, my missing poster is still up at the post office. That is pretty funny. Why would my parents still be looking for me after a whole year? Just give it up already. I had better get to a good hiding spot to eat this sandwich. I wouldn't want any of these other homeless people to get a whiff of it; the last time I had food they all jumped me and beat the crap out of me until I gave it up. Of course I didn't give it up; they had to knock me unconscious. I don't give up that easy. I managed to take a few of the out, but when you are as malnutrition as I am it is hard to muster the energy to put up a good fight.

I look around for a decently concealed area to enjoy my birthday feast when I see three new faces crawl into the alleyway. You can usually keep pretty good track of who comes and who goes here. It is actually very depressing; it only tells me that you never get out. I'm stuck like this for the rest of my life. So you can understand my concern when I see new people enter my home. I decide not to push my luck with them and I slink even further back into the alley to further conceal myself from any hungry eyes. I hide behind a garbage dumpster and lean against it. Sigh, my feet are killing me. I take of my shoes and rub the sores that had accumulated over the last year.

I look around to see if anyone is watching; once I think that the coast is clear I pull the sandwich out of my shirt and get ready to go at it. I'm suddenly thrown against the wall. After I gather my bearings I look up to see those three new guys standing over me.

"Hey kid, give me that sandwich or I'll beat your fucking face in."

I chuckle to myself. It won't be a problem to take out these three. "If you punks don't step off of me I'm gonna lodge my fist in your brain."

"Have it your way kid."

They reach for me, but I jump over their arms and kick one of em straight in the face. I can see the blood shooting out of the jerks nose and it makes me happy. By that time the other two had turned around and were heading in my direction. I managed to dodge swing after swing before I got tired of fooling around and threw one of them into the dumpster that I was leaning against. The last man left was backing away from me. I couldn't stop grinning at the look on his face. I can't believe it, I'm actually enjoying this. I guess this is as much of a birthday present that I'm gonna get so I had better enjoy it. I start stalking him slowly until he's backed into a corner of the alley.

"Not so tough now, are ya?"

He suddenly seemed to realize that he is backing down from a kid and he got some of his courage back. The rest of his courage seemed to have disappeared because I could still see his knees shaking. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a switchblade. Ok, this is getting a little dangerous. I'm too weak to fight at full strength; he might just finish me off with this. Oh, well; part of me wants it. He takes a swipe at me and I narrowly dodge it. If he even lays a hand on me with that I'm a dead man.

"Well, well, well. Looks like the big man isn't so big. I'm gonna gut you kid, and spread your insides all over this alley."

He was serious, and I can't close enough to him to disarm him. Plus I am weak from lack of food, water and sleep. Looks like I may not get another chance to see Kuki again. Suddenly, out of nowhere, this black boomerang looking thing slices through the guy's knife and gets stuck in the wall. I hear a bang from behind me and see a figure clad in black and blue swinging toward me with the use of a grapple hook. He tackled my attacker and with one smooth movement threw him into the pile. After that he walked over to them and handcuffed them to a pipe. I was in complete awe of this guy's strength. He turned around and walked over to me.

I looked him over and saw that he was really well built and heavily armed. He wore a black spandex suit with a blue bird symbol on the front of it. He had shoulder length black hair and stood about six feet tall. He was amazing.

"Hey man, are you ok?"

"Uh… yeah. Who are you?"

He chuckled a little and said, "You mean that you haven't heard about me? I'm Nightwing. I'm a vigilante crime fighter here in Blüdhaven. I was gonna just let you handle those guys until that guy pulled a knife on you. I have to say, you have some pretty good skills."

I blushed a little at his compliment and said, "Thanks, I was just trying to get something to eat and they jumped me."

"I know man. Hey, I'm kinda hungry too, you want to go get something to eat? I'm sure a nice hot meal is much better then that sandwich you found in the trash."

My eyes lit up at just the thought of real food for a change. I hadn't had a real meal since I left home.

"I assume by the look in your eyes that your answer is yes."

I nodded my head up and down and we walked off together. He took me down the street to a diner. When we walked in he waved and said hello to the cook. I guess he came in here a lot. He took me to a booth in the back corner where we sat down and ordered two big bacon cheeseburgers with fries and two cokes. It had been such a long time since I had actually eaten a real meal I must have sucked the whole thing down in under a minute. It was sooooo good.

"So, what is your name man?"

"The name is Numbah… uh… my name is Wally."

"I see, well I guess my suspicions about you were correct. I had heard that a fugitive KND operative was somewhere in the area. I guess that makes you former number 4. So, you gonna tell me your story or not?"

I chuckled; knowing that there was at least someone left who knew who I was and didn't want to hunt me down felt good. So, I tell him the torrid affair and how it all came to a terrible end. He nodded his head every few minutes letting me know that he wasn't getting bored hearing about my sorrow. I told him about Kuki and Numbah 1 and the orders from global command. He seemed very understanding. I have never been able to talk to an adult like this before. After I was done talking to him he just nodded his head and sat there staring off into space. He seemed to be turning something over in his head. I can't help but wonder what he could possibly be thinking.

"Wally, I have a proposal for you. Your skills as a warrior are quite impressive. With proper training and instruction, you could become a very powerful warrior. I would like to take you in as my apprentice. You and I would train and I would set lessons for you on crime fighting. In a short time you will be just as good, if not better than, me. So what do you say?"

Before I could answer him, a man walked into the diner and pulled out a weapon to rob the place. Nightwing, without hesitation, threw a metal stick across the room, knocking the assailant's gun out of his hand before it could be fully drawn. He then leapt across the room and did a cross kick straight to this guys jaw. I've never seen someone move so fast. After handcuffing the guy and paying the bill, we left the diner.

"Well, I guess we can try this apprentice thing for a while."

"That's exactly what I wanted to hear Wally. Come on, let's go back to my place and get you settled in."

We walked across the street where he had a motorcycle sitting and we zoomed down the city streets till we got to the outskirts of town. He took me into these hidden tunnels which lead to a warehouse full of weapons, vehicles, and a giant computer.

"Well now that we are getting better acquainted, I think it is time I introduced myself. My name," he said as he took off his black mask, "is Dick Grayson. When I have this mask on though, it is Nightwing."

"A pleasure to meet ya mate."

We started working on a suit for me right away and coming up with a name was a pain. I finally decided on Red Falcon. My suit was very similar to his except my bird was a crimson red color, instead of blue. This looks like its going to be an interesting relationship.


	5. Chapter 13

Hey, my name is OmegaRed9. I just want to remind you that I don't own any of these characters so if you happen to be the owners don't complain to me. Also, if you happen to like my work, please rate it and read some of my other stuff. Oh, by the way, I start at part 9 because it is his ninth birthday. So please don't ask where parts 1-8 are because I won't be writing them.

**Birthdays**

**Part 13**

When I got the call, I couldn't believe it. I was on patrol, trying to keep the streets of Blüdhaven safe, and I got the call that no one wants to get. It was my first time out on my own and I managed to keep everything in relative order. I was standing on one of the seemingly infinite number of rooftops just keeping an eye on the legendary pier 23. Legendary for its massive criminal population. The cool breeze blew in from the sea and I was very tired, so the inclimate weather was not welcome. The wind picked up so much that I almost didn't hear the scream. It took me a second to register that there was someone being attacked. I look down the street, and sure enough there was a girl being dragged into an alley about 200 yards west of my location. I sigh heavily. It had already been a long night and I was kind of hoping that my first solo night would have gone a little easier. Oh well.

I reach to my belt and grab my grapple. The cord is just long enough to reach the building adjacent to the attackers. I can feel the coord tighten and I begin to soar through the air. My blonde locks strain across my forehead as the wind sours through my hair. I always feel at peace when I am in the air like that. I lean over the ledge of the roof and see a good venue of attack. I pick my moment and jump into action. I draw my escrima sticks in mid jump and have the first two gang bangers on the ground unconscious before I even set foot on the concrete. The others didn't even know what hit em. I called on my training from Dick and move fluidly, quickly and quietly through the group of criminals. I made sure to be as accurate as possible so as to knock them out with only a single blow. By the time I was done, most of them didn't even know that I was there.

I looked over at the girl. She was just my age. The look on her face is one of a fear that you can only have if you have an innocent soul. It reminded me of Kuki. I help the girl up and tell her to go call the police. After tying up the bad guys I took off for more patroling. After seeing that girl though, it was kind of hard to concentrate on anything but Kuki. As my mind strayed to my sweetest memories of her I begin to tear up a bit. I wish I could just see her at least once more. But I can't, and the night will always be there for me and will always go on.

Anyway, back to the call. It was about 5 in the morning, and I had already been up all night patrolling. Suddenly my cell phone went off. I didn't recognize the number so my suspicions were already up. When I answered it they told me they were with the hospital and that I needed to rush over immediately. I changed into regular clothes and took Dick's bike over there. When I got there I saw my mentor and adoptive father, Dick Grayson, lying in a hospital bed hooked up to a thousand different devices. They told me that he was stopping a bank robbery when he got shot several times. He wasn't in his Nightwing outfit, so the bullets went right through. The doctors said that he shouldn't even be alive right now, but he pulled through the tough part. I was nearly in tears, but I tried to put on a tough front. Like usual.

"So doc, is he gonna be alright?"

"Well son, it'll be a long road for him, but I am confident that he will be able to walk again. It will not happen over night though, but don't worry. He will survive."

The doctor wasn't very comforting, but in a situation like this, I couldn't imagine anything that could be said to me to console me. I walked into the room and sat down next to Dick. I thought that he was asleep. When he reached his hand over to grab my arm I nearly jumped out of my skin.

"Wally…"

"Dick, just relax. You're in the hospital. You were shot. The doctor says you'll be alright, but you need to rest."

"Wally… the city can't survive for long without Nightwing. You are going… to have to put on the suit."

"Dick… I… I… can't be you. I can barely go out on my own, much less protect an entire city."

"Don't worry Wally. I've taught you everything I know, and I have complete confidence in you. Just open up the file called halo on the main computer. It will have everything you need. I am going to be transferred over to Gotham; I have some friends up there that can take care of me. I'll have them check in on you from time to time."

Dick passed out from the medication that they had him on. Visiting hours ended shortly after and I had to leave. I went home and walked down to the warehouse where we keep all of the weapons. I sat down at the computer and searched for a file named "Halo." When I located and opened it, I found special instructions and the location of a Nightwing suit that was my size. I found it and put it on. It was a perfect fit and that was good too. My Red Falcon suit was getting a little snug. I have grown a substantial amount in the last year. I suddenly remembered all that had happened to me and realized that today was my 13th birthday. If things had gone like they were supposed to, I would be getting decommissioned from the KND right now.

I pushed the terrible memory out of my mind and got ready to go on patrol. If the city needed Nightwing, they would get a Nightwing. I took Dick's cycle for a spin around the city. He hated it when I took this thing out. I could see why. This thing is amazing. It handles like a dream (excuse the clichéd reference). Dick works on this thing almost on a daily basis. I'm a little surprised that he doesn't have a name for it. Hell, who am I kidding, he probably does. He just doesn't tell me. He is such a dork. I smile at the thought of my mentor. Fond memories.

I check the local dispatch and hear how quiet it is today. Very surprising. It is usually at least a little busy this time of day. Oh well. I'm not complaining. I decide to get a better view of the city. If I am gonna do nothing today, I might as well do nothing at an inspiring spot. I use a grapple hook to make my way back up to the rooftops. The city is horrid from the ground floor, but from up here it is so peaceful. It is a little hard to believe that the city is crawling with corruption. The sun is just about to finish rising over the sea. Unfortunately the scene is interrupted by a loud explosion.

I look behind me to see the ship coming my way. There is smoke billowing out of the rear of the vessel. I get out my binoculars to get a closer look and realize that I am looking at a KND transport ship. I try to make out the I.D. number, but it is too damaged to make out. I start running across the rooftops to make my way towards where it is going to crash.

There is a huge explosion from the landing. I run over to the ship and break in.

"NO!"

The ship is one of the ones that I used to use when I was a member. I see my former team members strapped into the seats. The fire is spreading… rapidly. I don't have much time. I start to unstrap them and take them out of the altered school bus. Part of me wants to leave all of them except Kuki there. But I know that I can't do that. I get all of them out of the ship just before the ship explodes. I decide that I should take them to a safe house rather then go home. I can't give my home's location away.

We get to the safe house and they slowly begin to wake up. I'm waiting there when they do.

"So what's new guys?"

They all look at me as if they didn't know who I was. Kuki is the only one who recognizes me. She leaps forward to me and embraces me in a deep kiss. The others must have caught on after that because they all had shocked looks on their faces.

Numbah 1 was the first to chime in. "Wally, I'm sorry that we did to you what we did."

I looked at him without emotion and said, "Don't apologize Nigel, what's happened happened. There is nothing that you can do about that."

Numbah 2 popped his own pointless comments in, "Wow Numbah 4, you are THE Nightwing?"

"DON'T EVER CALL ME NUMBAH 4 AGAIN!" I screamed, "As I recall, I was kicked out." I said withso muchmalice in my voice that if they didn't pick my hatred toward them they would have to be deaf.

Everybody backed up at my outburst. I don't care. They deserved it.

"So what happened? Why did you crash?"

Everyone looked down and had a depressed look on their face. They all told me their story about how they are about to turn thirteen. Apparently global command has been secretly decommissioning operatives who weren't 13. I realize now what he is trying to do. He is working for the other side now, and that was his way of weakening the KND for an assault. I can't believe I didn't see it before. From the story that the others were telling me, that is what it sounded like.

"OK guys, here is what has to be done. We have to take out global command. He is no longer on the side of the KND. He is working for father now. I don't know how he managed it without being detected, but if we don't alert the others, the entire KND will be destroyed and father will take over the world. Can you all still link up to the satellite network?"

They all shook their heads when Numbah 5 finally spoke up. "Our clearance codes were all revoked yesterday before the assault."

"Then I guess we will just have to hack it then won't we."

I pull out a small computer and hack into the Blüdhaven communication center and connect directly to the KND satellite in geosynchronous orbit over us. After a few moments without success, we finally accomplished our goal.

"Ok guys, I am about to connect to every KND operative station around the world. Numbah 1, I want you to deliver the message; you are better known and will be able to convince the other operative leaders. Once we send the message though, it will be traceable. So in other words, get ready for a fight."

Numbuh 2 nervously said, "But what is so wrong with just walking away? The KND is about to be torn apart, and it's not like we will be able to continue in the organization for much longer. So why should we bother fighting and most ceartainly losing for a cause that we will no longer be apart of?"

Everyone became deathly silent. I knew that we had to do this, so I was the one to speak up. "Look, I may hate the KND for what they did to me, but we have to face the fact that they are a needed organization. There is a war going on and if father wins it then kids everywhere will suffer for our lack of motivation. We need to take this guy down now. We may not succeed, but at least the others will be aware of global command's actions. They can pick up the fight where we left off. It is important to not let up. We are now at a point in our lives where we have a chioce between what is right and what is easy, and every child in the world would probably pray that we make the right one. I'll leave this up to you four. It is your lives on the line as well." They all turned their heads to Nigel.

Everyone acknowledged the fact that we were about to be attacked by an unknown number of highly trained KND operatives and that we will probably lose this fight, but I knew that they didn't care. I started the transmission and they all watched as Numbah 1 started an action that many will call treason. He literally called for the removal of global command's leader. After he was done we waited.

I looked over at Kuki and smiled at her. I took her into my arms and whispered into her ears, "All of the hardships that I endured to get to this point were worth it just to have you in my arms." I touched my lips to hers and it felt like time stopped. I imagined this moment in my dreams for two years and the power of the human mind did not do it justice. I had never felt happier. I love birthdays.

We heard a rumbling from outside and knew that time was up. We knew that some of us probably would not make it out of the incursion that we were about to enter. Everybody looked kind of scared and just stood there. I knew that if we allowed them to make the first move, we would be toast, so I jumped out of the window and started to mow my way through as many operatives as I could. The numbers were overwhelming. I was shocked at how many of these kids were loyal to the global command. I turned around and saw my former teammates charging to my aid. It felt good to see that site again. I fought my hardest against these warriors for child freedom, but I with held my full strength. I suppose it was out of sympathy for the poor kids. They were being deceived and didn't even know it.

One of them managed to sneak up on me and jumped on my back. I threw him off and into a charging line of kids. The projectile threw them off balance and allowed me an opportunity to get closer to the transport. I knew we were being monitored by global command. If I could make it on to the ship, I could find his location and maybe transmit his coordinates. That would give some of the others a chance to attack the problem at the source. Without a leader the other kids would have no choice but to give up. There would be no reason to fight after that. I pushed my way through what seemed like hundreds of these KND operatives until I found myself in the ship. I located a computer terminal and logged on. I managed to hack myself into the central computer bank while fighting off any guards that found their way into my room.

I looked out the window to see that the others weren't faring so well. I had to do this quickly or else they wouldn't make it. I saw Numbah 2 go down and started to become frantic. If I didn't hurry, they would be finished. I broke the final code barrier and realized the horrible truth. He was in the ship. The five of us could not defeat all of these operatives alone to get to him, and I don't think we can survive long enough to get reinforcements.

I transmitted his coordinates anyway and put my own special locking encryption on the system to make sure he didn't take off anytime soon. If we do fall he won't be able to leave. I looked out the window again to see the number of kids just absolutely overwhelming the others. I wish I was two men so that I could go and help them while doing my work here.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, I saw a handful of heroes arrive. Batman, Batgirl, and Robin, jumped onto the scene. I had only met them once, but they must have heard about dick's injuries and come to check up on me. It is a good thing they arrived too. This will buy me a few more minutes.

"Hello Wally."

I turned around to see the head of KND's global command standing in the door way.

"YOU BASTARD!"

I stepped forward, ready to charge him, when father and cree stepped in front of him. I knew that he was working with father, but I didn't expect him to actually show up.

"Wally, Wally, Wally. You have been quite the nuisance. I can't believe you are even still alive, and here you are throwing a monkey wrench in my plans."

I don't know if I can beat both father and Cree at the same time. They are the KND's worst enemies. I was suddenly reminded of Dick's training. He told me to never fear an enemy. There is a way to beat any enemy if you are willing to look for it. Ok. Let's see. Father is fire based so a couple of ice bombs courtesy of Mr. Freeze will temporarily neutralize him. Then all I have to do is get close enough to hit him and he'll be out for the count. He is no good at hand to hand and can't take a hit. Cree on the other hand will be a little more difficult. She is a hand to hand expert so I will have to be very careful with her. I believe she uses a kung-fu style. If I am correct in assessment, my Jeet-kun-do style will neutralize that immediately. I put my plan into action and almost instantly defeat father, I guess he wasn't as strong as I thought he was. That would ceartainly explain why he would have to fight kids, not because he has to but because he can't beat adults. That thought would have made me chuckle if I weren't in the middle of the toughest fight in my life. Cree was a little more difficult though. I was a little off in thinking all she knew was Kung-fu. But I simply alternated every 20 seconds into any one of the different styles that Dick taught me. She went down relatively easily after that.

Now the only one left was global command. I turned to face him. It was odd that he didn't run. I looked him in the face and he had the oddest smile.

"So what in the hell is wrong with you? I would have thought that someone who was facing eminent defeat would have tried to escape."

He chuckled a little bit and said, "Oh Numbah 4, you still don't get it do you. I can destroy you anytime I want. In fact, I believe the counter is almost up."

"What are you talking about?"

"Well Numbah 4, every operative who is designated as a fighter has a device planted in him."

I scoffed at him, "Yeah, everyone knows that dummy."

"Well, what no one knows is that it is a bomb connected to your heart rate. The design is that after it is activated it will give your heart a certain number of beats before it explodes. And if I am correct, your time is almost up. Yours however is special. When yours goes off, Numbah 5's will go off. You see, we thought that she would be a much better fighter then you, and so we placed a much more powerful explosive in her. When we placed yours in though, we put a link up to hers so when you blow, she blows, and vice versa. It is quite ingenious. You see, we thought that you were dead. So, there would be no point in activating yours because your heart would not be beating so the bomb would not go off. I was very surprised when I found out that you were out there fighting as well, I just had to activate your bomb. You don't have much time by the way. I would suggest you say your prayers."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. If that were true…

"How powerful is the bomb in Numbah 5?"

He chuckled lightly. "Strong enough to blow up everything outside this ship."

"I can't believe how sick and low you would be willing to go to hurt us. I can never forgive you for this."

After my emotions had reached their zenith I rushed that bastard and grabbed him by his throat. I hardened my grip and finally realized what I was about to do.

"No," I said, "you don't deserve something so easy. You'll spend the rest of your existence in the cells at the moon prison camp."

I handcuffed him to the deck of the ship and started to walk up to the roof. I couldn't decide what exactly to do, and then it hit me. There was only one thing I could do to save my friends. I may not like it, but I had to do it. I made it up to the roof and looked off the top. I could see that most of my friends had finally been beaten. Batman and the others were faring well but couldn't last much longer against such overwhelming numbers.

"Friends!" I shouted off the rooftop. "I forgive you. And Kuki I love you. Please… forgive me for what I am about to do."

Everyone stopped dead I their tracks and looked up at me. I took off my bullet-proof vest and placed an explosive charge next to my chest. The only way to save my friends would be to take the lonely road. It certainly wouldn't be the first time I have taken the road less traveled, but this is a bit more permanent. I activate the charge and brake out into tears. I don't think I have cried since I was chased out of the KND. I am already regretting this, but I find solace in knowing that my friends will love long, happy and full-filling lives. I press and release the trigger.

I love birthdays.


	6. Chapter 14

Hey, my name is OmegaRed9. I just want to remind you that I don't own any of these characters so if you happen to be the owners don't complain to me. Also, if you happen to like my work, please rate it and read some of my other stuff. Oh, by the way, I start at part 9 because it is his ninth birthday. So please don't ask where parts 1-8 are because I won't be writing them.

**Birthdays**

**Part 14**

A grave mistake it was to allow him to continue on in a fashion like that. If we just let him do what he did best, and stood by him, he would never have been taken from us by such a cruel twist of fate. I loved him, even though I had not seen him for years. In my heart was an impression as old and timeless as stone of our love for one another. Oh Wally, will I still be able to say that I remember you in one hundred years, or will your memory fade from my mind like the sweet and mild smell of lavender blown in with the spring and faded away with the fall? I hope that I remember you. I will do everything in my power.

But who are you? Are you Wally? Or are you Numbah 4, the most incredible fighter to ever grace the rosters of the KND? But perhaps the most unknown aspect of my memories of you will be my knowledge that you were the protégé of Nightwing. I don't know who you were then, but have it on good authority that you always rose to meet the challenge. That sounds like Wally to me. The most unknown memory to me, however, is the idea that you existed for a year without existence. When you were alone and homeless, were you scared? I suppose that no one will ever know. That is my greatest fear. That I will never be able to experience who you are, were, and will be. That year of loneliness will be forgotten simply because that will never be known to begin with. Will that be the start of your arrestment and my quickening? Could it be a hole burnt into the book that is my memory of you by a cigarette slowly turning my reminiscence into cinders?

I only pray that this tombstone will forever be a reminder to me of what it means to be a true hero. To stand up in front of adversity and not let up until your body commands it. I won't forget how strong your spirit truly is. Even though your spirit never truly gave up, your body and luck finally failed you. Why couldn't you come to me before it was too late? Please, don't find it ill of me to say such terrible things about you at the anniversary of your death my friend, but if you had come to me at any time I would have protected you. I would have held you like I know you needed. I know you did what you did in order to protect me, but I would have gladly accepted my fate in order to be with you longer.

I know that you hate birthdays and all, and I have no cake, ice cream, or present for you. But I do have one thing that you might like. Please, if you are watching over me, like I know you are, don't think of this as sentimental junk. It is truly from my heart.

The blue heart smiles at thee,

As it never forgets how your

Never ending love cries for me.

The ground quivers in sadness,

From the top to the bottom

It circles in madness.

What is it that will create?

In the dead of day

There will be a conjugate.

I will see the crop,

But not after a brief visit

At the inevitable butcher's shop.

My constant love will live immortally,

And can not be looked back upon

Without a visage of you

My unstoppable ally.

My name is Kuki sweetheart. So long as you remember that; I will remember you. Please don't forget how I promised that to you. I know that you will keep your end of this covenant, and I will never forget my end. The ends will not be slipped upon by my awkward sentimentality. Goodbye my sweet Wally. I WILL meet you again.


End file.
